the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ionian
The Ionians, tritons, or sometimes recognized as Sea Folk were a group of amphibious peoples that lived in the Astoric Ocean and among the alleged islands known only as the Ions. They are most known for their brutal invasion of Cisteria Preliturgy, though once they were driven back into the Ions in the Sehanine, they were rarely, if ever, heard from again. The Ionians have an extremely complex social structure that makes little sense in rigorous study and scrutiny given how little is known about the Ionians in general. Also due to their relative isolation from surface populations, Ionians have a skewed perception of other humanoids as well. Game Mechanics Use this as your guide to creating an Ionian character. Note that ''all Ionians in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1, and your Charisma increases by 1. Speed. Your base walking speed and swimming speed is 30 feet. Languages. You know Aquan Primordial and one additional language of your choice. Amphibious'. ''You can breathe air and water. '''Control Air and Water. A child of the sea, you can call on the magic of elemental air and water. You can cast fog cloud with this trait. Starting at 3rd level, you can cast gust of wind with this trait, and starting at 5th level, you can also cast wall of water with it. Once you cast a spell with this trait, you cannot use it again until you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this trait. Emissary of the Sea. Aquatic beasts have an extraordinary affinity with your people. You can communicate simple ideas to any beast that breathes water. They can understand what you are communicating to them, but you have no special ability to understand them in return. Ruler of the Depths. You are adapted to even the most extreme deep ocean environments. You are immune to cold damage, and ignore any drawbacks of a deep, underwater environment. Depth of Origin Though there are hundreds of islands in the Ions, what distinguishes the Ionians from one another are where they lie in the oceanic zones among the Ions. These differences are mainly rooted in what is necessitated by where they live in the Arpasian Sea. Achaen The Achaens lived very close to the shoreline, in fact relying on resources from the surface world in order to survive. They move between islands in a circuit with the seasons, and know their place among the sea and land. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Mastery of Land and Sea. You know the shape water cantrip and the mold earth cantrip. Mirian Unlike the other Ionians, the Mirians don't have strict migration patterns, only moving into lesser depths as upwelling declines, and returning to their preferred depths when the upwelling returns. They live in caves and coral overhangs, and have more adept senses. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom increases by 1. Keen Senses. You are proficient in the Perception skill. Children of Coral. You are resistance to poison damage, and roll advantage against being poisoned. Pelagian In the open and bottomless sea, the Pelagians thrive where little else can even find food or respite in the open blue waters. They follow the migration patterns of whales, who are their own beasts of burden. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength increases by 1. Constant Swimmers. You are proficient in the Athletics skill. Water Camouflage. You roll advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide while underwater. Milettian The Ionians that lived in the deepest zones of the Astoric Ocean were the Milettians, who thrived where even light did not dare to go. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 1. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Life Under Pressure. You have resistance to force damage. Category:Races Category:Races of unknown origins Category:Natives of Prace